<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Centimeters Between Us by omiihinas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840098">The Centimeters Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiihinas/pseuds/omiihinas'>omiihinas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Fluff, Height difference, Just to be safe, M/M, Mutual Pining, OmiHina, Pining, This is Bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alright lets go, and arankita, but i tried, i love them, i made it teen bc they almost kiss hihi, idk how ao3 works, mentions of bokuaka, probably ooc for sakusa, so enjoy, that is the prompt day 2, this is for Omihina Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiihinas/pseuds/omiihinas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Omihina Week 2020 // Prompt: Height Difference</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyo was small.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Centimeters Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey ,, i haven’t written anything proper in a long time so ,, pls don’t be too harsh. anyway, i wrote this on a whim bc i love omihina and i love their height difference. again, they are probably really ooc in this so sorry but it’s cute, they’re cute.</p>
<p>enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyo was small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, before anyone starts freaking out, this is not said in a mean manner at all. No, more like a neutral one. A statement, a fact. To Sakusa Kiyoomi at least. Standing at a proud 192cm, he was able to say that Hinata Shouyo was small. Not that it was all that noticeable at first because even with his short stature, Hinata was broad, muscular and his presence definitely made up for the short height. Don‘t even get Sakusa started on the other man‘s volleyball skills; let‘s just say that there‘s a reason why he hadn‘t ever underestimated Hinata Shouyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Sakusa had recently noticed, albeit a bit late, was the fact that Hinata Shouyo was beautiful. He was incredibly attractive with a charming smile, strong muscles, Sakusa could wax poetry about his thighs for probably the rest of his life. But what attracted Sakusa the most to Hinata was his diligence and routine. The day the orange-haired man had moved into the dorms with Atsumu and him, he‘d hoped that it wouldn‘t be another Bokuto (who had finally moved in to his own apartment with Akaashi), who had more than often left behind a mess here and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa had been pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, complete understatement. That was when he‘d properly fallen for the other man. Hinata Shouyo, for all his energy and carefree nature, was not careless at all. He had routines that he followed diligently and Sakusa was sure that he had to be a reincarnated angel. Hinata did yoga and meditation every morning at 6:15am (except for weekends), did his assigned chores (courtesy of Sakusa) and sometimes even more than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyo was beautiful, in every way possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, as mentioned before, Hinata was apparently small, to some people. Because of his enormous presence though, Sakusa hadn‘t even really noticed anymore. That was until a cozy Sunday afternoon in the dorms. Atsumu was visiting his twin brother, probably to whine about his serves again, mooch off some onigiri and so that only left Hinata and himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay with tsukemen?“ Sakusa asked Hinata, who nodded eagerly, following him into the kitchen. At Sakusa‘s confused stare, he grinned brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I‘ll help you, Omi-san!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh. Oh, calm down, heart‘ Sakusa thought, merely turning away to gather the ingredients, absolutely not trying to hide his red cheeks. He heard Hinata bustle beside him as well. A few seconds later, he heard a strained grunt from the side, turning his head to look. There Hinata was, stretching as far as he can, trying to reach something on one of the higher shelves. Well, apparently it was higher for Hinata whereas Sakusa was eye-to-eye with that shelf. He let the noodles cook as he walked over, standing behind Hinata to get the ingredient for him off of the shelf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he got it, he handed it to Hinata, who had turned around to face him and just then did Sakusa realize how close they were now. It was as if that was all his brain could focus on all of a sudden and he found himself frozen, eyes glued to Hinata‘s face. The man was looking up at him, neck craned upwards, effortlessly. Those brown eyes were bright as always. His breathing sounded a bit hitched or maybe Sakusa was just imagining things. Those lips were red and the light above them reflected on them perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omi-san, the noodles are going to boil over!“ Hinata suddenly exclaimed, voice high-pitched as he pointed to the pot of noodles, actually about to boil over. Sakusa snapped out of his daze and quickly took down the heat, ignoring that his cheeks were burning just as hot as those noodles probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyo was beautiful, strong, diligent and smaller than Sakusa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...when are ya gonna confess to Shouyo-kun?“ Atsumu drawled with a knowing smirk as he sat down on a chair in front of Sakusa, who had just been trying to enjoy his lunch before practice. He immediately glared before looking around to make sure that no one in the cafeteria heard him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don‘t know what you‘re talking about.“ He said, trying to sound as monotone as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I think ya know exactly what I mean. I live with you guys. I leave ya guys alone for one Sunday and suddenly ya both act like giddy high schoolers around each other.“ Atsumu winked and Sakusa hated him, so much. Unfortunately for him, Miya Atsumu was his best friend next to Motoya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I‘m never confessing.“ Sakusa whispered, continuing with his lunch. Atsumu looked at him in confusion before running a hand through his face with a shake of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is about your fear of getting rejected, right? Look, I‘m an expert at love, okay? I got Kita-san and Aran-san together, I know what Im talking about. Believe me when I say that Shouyo-kun has a crush on ya, too.“ Atsumu reassured and Sakusa glared at him half-heartedly, trying to will away the naive spark of hope in his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya guys would be a cute couple. The Sunshine and the frowny one. Oh and don‘t forget about the 21 centimeter height difference!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...What.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>21cm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty-one centimeters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa blushed once more, quickly got up with his tray, lunch forgotten, only the number 21 rushing through his head and the incident on Sunday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omi-san? Do you have a second ?“ Hinata asked, peeking into his room. Sakusa nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you, um, help me?“ Hinata asked once more, cheeks mildly flushed as he rubbed at his neck sheepishly. Sakusa walked over and followed the smaller man into the living room. He stopped in front of their bookshelf, pointing to a book at the highest shelf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you, please, get me that book?“ Hinata asked, looking thoroughly flushed, barely making eye contact with Sakusa. He felt his cheeks grow warmer yet again, taking the book with ease and handing it to the shorter man. Hinata took the book but didn‘t let go of Sakusa‘s hand, holding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omi-san, would you like...to go out on a date with me?“ Hinata asked suddenly, facing him head on, eyes burning with a fierce fire, cheeks a perfect rose color. Sakusa‘s breath hitched and he felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Of course.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Sakusa noticed their height difference in all kinds of situations. Wether it be him having to bend down a little whenever Hinata wraps his arms around his neck everytime they kiss or Hinata having to get on his tip toes. Or how he can easily put his head on top of Hinata‘s and how they are the perfect height for forehead kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He‘s sure that they have even more to discover with their 21 centimeter height difference and he can hardly wait to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if there’s mistakes, i’m sorry, english is NOT my native language !!</p>
<p>anyway, i hope you enjoyed :) feel free to leave some comments !!</p>
<p>scream about hq on twt with me: omiihinas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>